The Library
by XxClearNoizxX
Summary: Prompto enjoys working at his college's Library what happens when he meets someone who he doesn't see that often in the library.


Prompto stared off into the distance lost in his own thoughts as he usually did when there was a slow day at the library. It was such a perfect place to do so and even though he didn't like to be alone with his thoughts. Mostly because most of his thoughts were negative about himself yet he never thought bad thoughts while in the library. The place to him was calming, whenever he felt overwhelmed he went there, whenever he was stressed he went there soon it became a routine so it was no surprise when he started working there as a student. He continued to stare off into the distance until a thud hit him out of his thought Prompto jumped slightly almost knocking off his glasses off his face.

Fixing his slightly crooked glasses he looked at the stack of books in front of him and followed the stack to meet Ignis's face. Prompto didn't know much about Ignis but they did talk time to time and boy did he give good advice. "It seems these books have been put in there wrong place. Please put them back accordingly." Ignis said pushing his glass that had fallen down his nose bridge up.

Prompto looked at him with a big smile on his face then said, "Sure thing!" He picked up the stack of books and walked away from Ignis. This was Prompto's favorite part of the job just walking around and putting away books. It was at this time he would notice how the wood of the bookshelves is carved or how high the sealing was. While lost in his thoughts he never paid attention and right now that was his downfall as he bumped into someone.

"S-sorry." Prompto manged to studder out as the books fell from his hands and onto the carpeted floor.

"It's okay." A guy with a deep voice said, Prompto bent down to pick up the books that had fell as he went to pick them up his glasses fell onto the floor. The guy with the deep voice bent down and picked them up. As he handed them to him Prompto got a good look at his face and blushed as he smiled back slightly. The guy with the deep voice looked like he was about to say something but got cut off.

"Hey, Gladio were over here." A raven haired boy yelled back at him.

"Oh. Coming" Gladio answered back quickly putting Prompt's glasses back into his hands and running towards the dark haired boy. Prompto put his glasses on and began to pick up the books he wanted to look back to get on last look at the man but he was to embarssed too.

It has been a week since Prompt's encounter with Gladio and Prompto had nearly almost forgot about. But every time he passed the area where the incident had happened his cheeks would grow slightly red from the memories of it. Just like last week Prompto was asked to put books away in the Library. He went in ableptical order like usual and got down to the p's then looked at the book that he heald in his hand then looked up at where the spot was. The spot being on the highest shelf and the stool to reach such a height was at the front of the Library. Despite the height Prompto tried to reach the shelf and of course no matter how far he stood on his tippy toes he couldn't reach it. But he kept trying that was untill he felt the book gently leave his hands which caused him to slowly settle on the balls of his feet.

"Were you trying to put it up here?"

A deep voice asked and Prompto turned to look to see who the owner of that deep voice was his breath caught in his throat as he saw it was the same guy from last week. Prompto shook his head as his mind started to scramble to find the name he heard his friend shout last week.

"My names Gladio by the way." Gladio said as if he had read Prompto's mind, he then slipped the book into place. "Do you need help with the rest of those?" He asked looking at the rest of the books in Prompto's hands. " Not...really there's only three left." Prompto said mentally smacking himself. That was the perfect excuse to hang out with him and he blew it, all cause this handsome man was making him not think stright. "Well in that case can you help me find this book I need for a project?" Gladio dug into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper unwrapping it and then showing it to Prompto.

Prompto pushed his glasses up his nose and shook his head. "I know where that is follow me."  
"Don't you want to put those books away first though?" Gladio asked.  
"Uh...I think helping you first would be best. Also who would want to follow me around as I work anyways." Prompto laughed awkwardly while shrugging.  
"I would." Gladio said with a big smile and this instantly made Prompto blush. "Well then follow me I guess." Prompto said giving him his best smile.

* * *

This is basically a short one-shot I wrote for the Final Fantasy XV secret Santa thing on Tumblr. I decided to post it here cause why not. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy college AU fanfic. Comment what you liked and critiques are welcome.


End file.
